


Out of The Blue

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: But extremely au, F/M, Future Fic, Kissing, Marauder Fitz/Servitor Jemma, No SHIELD, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: Jemma has been Kasius’s possession since she was fifteen. She excelled as a servitor, even if she did not always enjoy the work. When she’s provided as a plaything to a visiting Marauder, she’s not pleased. Until the Marauder turns out to be much more than she expected and he sees in her more than the hand life has dealt her.A Marauder!Fitz and Servitor!Jemma AU.  Beta'd by Gort.





	Out of The Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @sinarasmith from the prompt: “Needing to Kiss to Hide from the Bad Guys”+ FitzSimmons. Written for @aosficnet2’s AU August challenge.

The gentle sound of water flowing through a fountain was annoying Jemma to no end.

The one time she wanted her inhibitor to be on, it was off. It was like Kasius knew how to best annoy her. The rest of the night had also been less than stellar. Jemma always disliked the circus that came with the sale of inhumans, but this time it was worse because of some high muckity-muck marauder that had shown up with a surly attitude and a pin on his chest that let everyone know they shouldn’t mess with him.

Jemma had barely looked at him, even though he was human. She had other things to worry about. Or she had had other things to worry about until Mr. High and Mighty Marauder had kicked out the first servant Kasius had provided for him. Not wanting to risk offense, Kasius had sent her to tend his guest. Her! She was a prized possession. The best of the best at her job. Kasius frequently praised her, and she was given all the best assignments. Taking pride in her work was what kept her going. She’d been fifteen when she’d been taken from the marketplace and made a servant. That’d been a lifetime ago.

She followed the rules, she did what she was told, and she did it well. Her reward was frequently knowledge, at her request. When she could rest, she loved to read: chemistry, physics, biology. Kasius indulged her because she was obedient and through.

Unfortunately, that meant she was being given the task of appeasing this menace to the cosmos Marauder. She was standing in his chambers, awaiting his return so she might assist him to bathe and retire for the night. Whatever that would entail. From Sinara’s smirk, Jemma had known that doing whatever she could to please the Marauder was to include sexual favors. It wasn’t something Jemma had any experience with, beyond the basic knowledge that such activities existed and a vague idea of how the act was performed, as she had served Kasius since such a young age.

The thought of another being touching her was not pleasant. She’d had some lewd dreams ages ago, but when she’d told her overseer, she’d been given a supplement to repress such urges. Jemma was very aware it had not been provided with her noon or evening meals. However, she didn’t think the lack would make her flutter her eyelashes at some ruffian. She had a bit more control than that, thank you very much.

Part of her seethed at being so casual tossed as a favor at a guest. It was an unpleasant reminder that she was nothing to her master. Maybe even less.

Jemma took a deep breath as the door slid open. A peaceful mind was a gracious mind. She smiled. “Hello, Marauder.”

He was poking at a device in his hands and didn’t look up. “Fitz.”

“Pardon?”

“Call me Fitz.”

“Yes, of course. Kasius has provided me to assist you however you should desire.”

That made him look up, and his eyes met hers. His brows drew together. “It’s you.”

Jemma had no idea what he meant. There was no parsing it out either because her heart felt like it’d leaped into her throat and was pounding wildly. The marauder…Fitz, had blue eyes. She hadn’t been close enough to notice that earlier. And his face was very symmetrical. It was pleasing. There was a rush of heat through her belly that settled between her hip bones and throbbed faintly.

Attraction, she was experiencing attraction.  Having a name for the feeling did not lessen it in the slightest. It was inconvenient, and Jemma considered there might be something wrong with her if her body desired to rub against someone as uncouth as the man she was standing in front of.

He still hadn’t said another word, but his gaze had fallen from hers to land on where she was biting her lip.

“Yes, it’s me,” she said, at a loss for how to continue. Did regular humans woman walk around with their breasts feeling heavy and achy like this all the time? “I’ve been instructed to provide any services that you need, though Kasius suggested my first action should be to help you bathe.”

Fitz’s head snapped up, and his eyes widened. They really were a pretty shade of blue. She squeezed her thighs together. “Um, that w-was thoughtful of him, but—” Fitz set down his tablet and waved his fingers around for a moment before settling both hands on his hips. Jemma thought he almost looked embarrassed. A pink flush stained his cheeks. “If you do that…well…” He looked at the corner of the room. “I’m afraid I wouldn’t seem much of a gentleman.”

She nodded. “I have also been instructed to provide any sexual services that you may require. Though I am to offer my apologies for not being practiced in such.” The idea of not being good at something irked her. It was even worse that she had to tell him of her failing. Jemma didn’t move out of her composed servitor position, but her shoulders went back. “I am a fast learner, and I excel at everything I do. I am certain I would prove adequate.”

The flush on Fitz’s cheeks had disappeared, and he looked rather pale. Still handsome, but in a pastier way.

“Yes, and if I refuse? Send you away?”

A wash of ice through her heart countered the heat in her belly. She swallowed. “The last servitor you dismissed was whipped.”

Fitz sat down abruptly on the edge of the couch.

“If I can not please you, then I think my life would be forfeit. I would most likely be killed in the arena tomorrow for your amusement.”

“That doesn’t sound amusing at all.” He looked up at her. “Your name is Jemma, right?”

“That is correct.” She rather liked how he said it. His voice had a different rhythm than the one she knew.

“I don’t want you to die.” He shrugged off his coat while not quite looking at her. She took it from him and went to hang it in the proper place.

“I do not mean to be forward, but a man that wears a broach such as this…what is the life of one serving girl to him?” Jemma carefully stored the jacket and turned around.

Fitz was rubbing his face with both hands. “Oh, that bloody thing. It was my great grandfather’s. He was the arsehole without a conscious. Usually, my cousin handles this diplomacy stuff, but he’s busy helping with a rebellion ten solar systems from here, so I got pulled out of my engineering workshop, and the clan shipped me off to this backwater to play Marauder Warlord. Which I’m rubbish at.”

“I think you’ve been doing a fine job.” Jemma was slightly unmoored. She’d thought she known exactly who Fitz was, but obviously, she’d badly misjudged. She went to pour him some water from a carafe.

“Thank you.” He leaned back, his hands still over his face. “I think. Not sure I’m happy that the prettiest girl I’ve ever met thought I was a murderous…” he trailed off. “Erm, I’m not a bad guy, Jemma.”

Her hand froze halfway to the carafe. Had Fitz just called her pretty? The earlier heat returned, rushing back in. She tried to calm her nerves by performing the simple task of pouring a glass of water. “I do have to question what your clan wants at a gathering where humans are being sold.”

Fitz sighed heavily. He sat up and accepted the glass of water from her. “I’ve already said too much.” She sank down until she was kneeling at his feet and could look up into his face. He set the glass aside.

“I’m not going to repeat what you say. I’m a person, not a puppet.” She kept her tone gentle, genuinely curious.

Fitz pulled the red bandana from around his neck and twisted it between his fingers. “My clan’s getting tired of the Kree selling humans like cattle.” He spoke in a low voice she had to lean forward to hear. “I’m here to recon and get data on ships heading out of here. We’re going to attack the buyers, picking them off one by one. It’s going to become too bloody expensive to slave trade with the Kree.” He gestured at the tablet he’d been holding earlier. “I already have the flight plans of the guests. I could be gone, but I was hoping to learn more first, about how they subdue the inhumans and control their powers.”

“I see,” she said softly. Jemma hesitantly reached up and put a hand on his knee. “Fitz, I know about the chips they use. I’ve worked for Kasius since I was fifteen. I’ve studied how the inhibitors function and know how to both insert one and remove it.”

He put his hand over hers, and she drew in a startled breath at how warm it was.  “Will you help me?” He leaned forward, and his face was no more than an inch from hers. His breath ghosted over her cheek as she stared into his eyes.

“I like to follow the rules,” she said, trying not to think of the sheer amount of senseless death she’d seen in the lighthouse.

“You need new rules.”

Jemma closed her eyes.

“Help me, please.”

“I have to wash my face.”

“What?” Fitz sat back, and she shuddered at the loss of him being so close.

“We need to leave. Start the undocking procedure for your ship. I’ll remove my makeup and let my hair down. Most of the Kree will not be able to mark me out as a servant without the paint. We take your tablet and walk out of here.” Her fingers squeezed his knee.

“Jemma…alright, yes. Let’s go.”

Jemma felt like she didn’t know herself as she stood and walked to the bathroom as Fitz grabbed his tablet and started issuing commands to his ship’s computer.

In the mirror, she saw the Kree’s servant that she was, and she quickly dropped her eyes and washed away the gold paint. When she straightened up again, pulling the ties from her hair, it was Jemma, the human, who looked back at her. Hands trembling, she finger-combed her dark hair. At least her leaving would hurt no one else. She had no siblings, and her parents were long dead.

Exiting the washroom, she found Fitz in his room, packing his bag. His mouth fell open when he saw her. “Jemma,” he breathed, and her cheeks warmed.

“I need different clothes,” she said. Fitz shook his head slightly and looked at his bag for a moment before nudging it towards her. She removed a plain shirt and a pair of trousers that were most likely supposed to be nightwear, but they had a drawstring waist she could adjust. When she started to undo her robes, Fitz spun so his back was to her.

It made Jemma smile. Servitors had little privacy, and she hadn’t even thought about disrobing in front of him, though she found herself wondering what he looked like under his clothes. The ache returned to her breasts.

“I think I’m going to have a lot to learn,” she said.

“Yes…er, I-I can teach you things. Stuff.”  His head dropped forward. “I mean, I won’t just abandon you, Jemma. The clan, and I, will keep you safe.”

“Thank you.” Finished dressing, she put a hand on his arm, and he turned towards her.

“You’re a remarkable woman,” Fitz said. “I’ve been watching you.” He brushed her hair back behind her ear. “Which sounds much creepier than I meant it to.” Jemma smiled. “But I couldn’t help it. You stand out like a beacon, even under all that paint. You’re different. You see things clearer. You adapt quicker. It’s like watching a star explode. You’re constantly a source of wonder, constantly a source of new creation.”

He dropped his hand from her face and picked up his bag, disappearing out the door before she could come up with a response. She didn’t know what to think, as no one had ever made her feel like a marvel before. Finally, she turned and followed him. He was in the living room, his coat back on and with his duffel in one hand and his tablet in the other.

“Ship’s ready,” he said. “Once we’re in the airlock, I can get us away in less than five minutes.”

She looked around at the room. Which was just like every other room she’d been in for more than a decade. It looked dull. “Let’s go.”

Fitz stowed his tablet in his bag and walked to the door. It opened, and he checked the hallway. “Clear,” he whispered and held his hand out to her. Jemma laced her fingers with his, enjoying the slide of his palm against hers.

Fitz walked quickly, obviously knowing where he was going. Their feet were loud on the floor, but no one came to check what the noise was. The elevator was free, and they rode down to the docking level in silence. The door whooshed open, and she shivered as cold air that smelled of oil rushed in. Fitz took off again, but she found herself unable to move. When her hand tugged on his, he stopped and turned.

“If I do this, I can never go back,” Jemma said as her fear caught up with her. “I…I can never be the same.” She’d only ever known her servitude and striving to excel at it. Who was she, if not the culmination of her work? Not that anyone would ever remember the tasks she’d performed. Still, the fear of leaving all she’d ever known was terrifying.

Fitz looked around, then gestured to a shadowy corner. “Over here.” The walls of the corridor were exposed piping and wiring, the ceiling low, and the floor metal grating. It was not an ideal place to figure out her thoughts.

She leaned her shoulder against a large pipe and crossed her arms. “I’m sorry. I’m not feeling very brave right now. It’s a lot of change all at once.”

Fitz let go of her hand, cupping her cheek instead. “I hate change too,” he said. “I didn’t want to come here. I didn’t want to do this…but I’m glad I did.” She looked up at him, right as the steady clang of several booted feet came from the hallway behind them. “Bloody hell,” Fitz whispered. He looked frantically left and right, but there was nowhere to go. His eyes met hers. “Sorry.”

Jemma let out a startled oof as Fitz propelled her back deeper into the darkness of the corner. His body pinned her there, and his lips met hers.

He was kissing her.

Jemma was so surprised that at first, she didn’t move, but the slide of his lips over hers made her feel like she was catching onire. Her hands were somehow clutching his back and then her mouth was moving. His breath washed against her as he sighed something that sounded like her name. It made her want more, though she didn’t know quite what to do.

Fitz, thankfully, must have had some idea, because his tongue traced her lower lip, and when the soft touch made her gasp, he pushed it into her mouth and started exploring like he wanted to memorize all of her.

Jemma whimpered, and fisted his jacket harder as he tangled one hand in her hair and cupped the back of her head. His other hand slid down to grab her rear. Which was entirely unexpected, but Fitz made a pleased little noise and it fanned the flames in her belly higher, so she supposed it was the done thing.

Sinara’s crisp voice made Jemma’s eyes open. She’d almost forgotten why she was kissing Fitz in a dark corner.

“Animals,” Sinara snapped. “They breed in the streets like vermin.”

“Whatever keeps them from being a bother,” Kasius replied. “Humans are all the same, and that lewdness is serving me well tonight. I’m distracting the marauder in a similar fashion, which will give you the time to secure and plant a bomb on his ship.”

Fitz’s lips kissed a path along Jemma’s jaw to her neck, which made her moan slightly. But now, she could see over his shoulder. Kasius was looking straight at her and for a second, she was sure he was going to identify her and kill her and Fitz.

But he just looked away, no recognition in his eyes. The elevator doors opened, and he boarded with Sinara and the half-dozen Kree soldiers with them. The doors closed.

Fitz stepped away from Jemma, and she shivered, the air cold again without him to warm it. He took her hand once more.

“I guess it’s a good thing we’re not leaving any later,” he grumbled as he led her along. He punched a code into a door, and it swished open. Inside the airlock, Fitz let go of her and pulled his tablet from his duffle to unlock the spaceship.

Jemma crossed her arms and looked down. “He didn’t know me. I’ve served Kasius for half my life, seen him every day for years, and he looked right at me and didn’t know me.”

“You’re not dressed up as his toy,” Fitz grunted.

“Vermin,” she said. “That’s all we are to them.”

Fitz looked at her, frowning, as the door to the ship opened. “It doesn’t matter what they think. You’re your own person now.”

Jemma nearly stumbled as she followed him into the small, but tidy and well-maintained, ship. She couldn’t remember not having a set schedule or needing to please no one but herself. It was both overwhelming and thrilling.

In the cockpit, Fitz ran a security sweep of the ship, and, satisfied it hadn’t been tampered with, completed the last few steps to undock. The was a call on the radio from the command tower, but Fitz powered off the communication panel.

“Hold on,” he warned, right before he reoriented the ship and turned on the thrusters, the force slamming Jemma back in her seat and stealing her breath. “The Kree don’t have anything in system that can catch this ship. We’ll slip away long before they can do anything.” His voice was tight as he fought against the pressure of thrust. Finally, he eased back slightly. “I’m going to flip on some internal dampeners, it’ll take some power from the engines, but we’re well on our way now.”

Jemma nodded, and the weight on her chest slowly eased until she could breathe normally again.

Fitz swiveled his chair, so he was facing her. “You’re safe, Jemma.” He looked down and picked at the fabric of his trousers. “As soon as you can provide the information on the inhibitor chips, I’ll take you anywhere you want to go. Money, clothing, food, a job— for pay this time. Whatever you need.” He still wasn’t meeting her eyes.

“That all sounds lovely. And I’ll have you remove the one from my ear. It keeps me from hearing at Kasius’s whim, but we’re far out of range of the control unit now. I’d still like it gone.”

“We’ll get it taken care of.” There were a few moments of silence.  

“I have a question,” Jemma asked after turning over the last words Kasius has said.

Fitz finally raised his eyes to her. “Yeah?”

“Why would Kasius pick me to…distract, you?”

Fitz’s face flushed bright red. “Well—” He scratched the back of his neck.

“I thought it was because I was such a capable servant.” She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing as Fitz grew visibly more and more flustered. “But I’m suspecting that’s not quite it.”

Fitz grimaced and then sighed. “I might have asked Kasius who you were. That sort of thing.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“He did offer to sell you for an exorbitant sum.” A corner of Fitz’s mouth ticked up. “I was considering paying it.”

Jemma knew she should be furious. Instead, the feeling from when he’d been kissing her made a return. “And what would you have done with me?”

His face became even redder. “I would have done the same as now. Given you your freedom. You’re too bright a light to be locked away.” He glanced at the ship's controls and stabbed at one of them with a finger. Jemma liked his profile. Liked a lot of things about him. He was not anything like what she’d expected a marauder to be. “So.” He turned back to her. “What do you want to do first with your new freedom?”

Jemma thought of all the places she’s read about in books, all the species of plants and animals she’d like to see, the vast cities and lush forests. But there was time later for that, and there was something else she wanted to explore much more first.

She stood, and Fitz inhaled a startled breath as she sat on his lap. “What if what I want isn’t out there? But right here?”

He smiled, then tried to hide it for a second before giving up and grinning. “That right?”

“I think some adventures are meant be shared.”

“Jemma,” he said, soft and low, and then he was kissing her again. She didn’t hesitate this time, eagerly opening her mouth and swirling her tongue around his.

Freedom tasted sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated or drop me a line on tumbler at [@sunalsolove!](https://sunalsolove.tumblr.com/)
> 
> -Aug. 29, 2018. 8:42 am. At my kitchen table.-


End file.
